List of Gorgom Kaijin (Dantescifi)
This is the list of the Gorgom Kaijin from Kamen Rider Black, one of the most famous monster of the week in Tokusatu, all canon and fanon. They have a number of distinct categories; including animal, plant, animal hybrid, and mythical creature. They also come in toy form. *Aardvark Kaijin *Adder Kaijin *Ahuizotl Kaijin *Albatross Kaijin *Alligator Kaijin *Anemone Kaijin *Anglerfish Kaijin *Ant Kaijin *Anteater Kaijin *Antlion Kaijin *Apatosaurus Kaijin *Arctic Tern Kaijin *Armadillo Kaijin *Armadillephant Kaijin *Atlas Moth Kaijin *Avocet Kaijin *Axolotl Kaijin *Aye-aye Kaijin *Baboon Kaijin *Babirusa Kaijin *Badger Kaijin *Bald Eagle Kaijin *Barracuda Zord *Bat Kaijin *Batsnake Kaijin *Batwolf Kaijin *Beaver Kaijin *Bighorn Kaijin *Billdad Kaijin *Bison Kaijin *Black Bear Kaijin *Black Cat Kaijin *Blobfish Kaijin *Blowfish Kaijin *Blue Whale Kaijin *Boar Kaijin *Brontosaurus Kaijin *Buffalo Kaijin *Butterfly Kaijin *Cacomistle Kaijin *Cactus Kaijin *Camarasaurus Kaijin *Camel Kaijin *Camelephant Kaijin *Canary Kaijin *Capybara Kaijin *Carp Kaijin *Cassowary Kaijin *Cat Kaijin *Catfish Kaijin *Centaur Kaijin *Centipede Kaijin *Cerberus Kaijin *Chameleon Kaijin *Cheetah Kaijin *Chicken Kaijin *Chimpanzee Kaijin *Chinchilla Kaijin *Cicada Kaijin *Clam Kaijin *Cobra Kaijin *Cockroach Kaijin *Coelacanth Kaijin *Condor Kaijin *Coral Kaijin *Cougar Kaijin *Cow Kaijin *Coyote Kaijin *Crab Kaijin *Crane Kaijin *Crocodile Kaijin *Crocophant Kaijin *Cuscus Kaijin *Cuttlefish Kaijin *Cyclops Kaijin *Deer Kaijin *Dipoldocus Kaijin *Dog Kaijin *Dogfish Kaijin *Dolphin Kajin *Donkey Kaijin *Dragon Kaijin *Dragonfly Kaijin *Duck Kaijin *Dugong Kaijin *Dung Beetle Kaijin *Earthworm Kaijin *Earwig Kaijin *Echidna Kaijin *Edmontosaurus Kaijin *Eel Kaijin *Elasmosaurus Kaijin *Elephant Kaijin *Elephant Seal Kaijin *Electric Eel Kaijin *Elk Kaijin *Emu Kaijin *Falcon Kaijin *Fennec Kaijin *Firefly Kaijin *Flamingo Kaijin *Flea Kaijin *Fly Kaijin *Flying Squirrel Kaijin *Flytrap Kaijin *Fox Kaijin *Frog Kaijin *Frogodile Kaijin *Galago Kaijin *Gallimimus Kaijin *Gaur Kaijin *Gavial Kaijin *Gazelle Kaijin *Gecko Kaijin *Gelada Kaijin *Gemsbok Kaijin *Gerenuk Kaijin *German Shepherd Kaijin *Gila Monster Kaijin *Giraffe Kaijin *Goat Kaijin *Goblin Shark Kaijin *Gorilla Kaijin *Grasshopper Kaijin *Griffin Kaijin *Grizzly Bear Kaijin *Hadrosaurus Kaijin *Hammerhead Shark Kaijin *Hamster Kaijin *Hatchetfish Kaijin *Harpy Eagle Kaijin *Hawk Kaijin *Hawkstrich Kaijin *Hedgehog Kaijin *Hercules Beetle Kaijin *Hippopotamus Kaijin *Hoatzin Kaijin *Hornbill Kaijin *Hornet Kaijin *Horse Kaijin *Horseshoe Crab Kaijin *Humpback Whale Kaijin *Hyena Kaijin *Ibex Kaijin *Ibis Kaijin *Iguana Kaijin *Impala Kaijin *Jackal Kaijin *Jaguar Kaijin *Jellyfish Kaijin *Jerboa Kaijin *Kabuto Kaijin *Katydid Kaijin *Kangadeer Kaijin *Kangalion Kaijin *Kangaphant Kaijin *Kangaroo Kaijin *Kangarilla Kaijin *Kappa Kaijin *Kashalot Kaijin *Kentrosaurus Kaijin *Kestrel Kaijin *Kingfisher Kaijin *Kinkajou Kaijin *Kite Kaijin *Kiwi Kaijin *Klipspringer Kaijin *Koala Kaijin *Komodo Kaijin *Kookaburra Kaijin *Kudu Kaijin *Kuwagata Kaijin *Labrador Kaijin *Lammergeyer Kaijin *Lion Kaijin *Lionbear Kaijin *Lionfish Kaijin *Llama Kaijin *Lycaon Kaijin *Lynx Kaijin *Lyrebird Kaijin *Macaw Kaijin *Mallard Kaijin *Mammoth Kaijin *Manatee Kaijin *Mandrill Kaijin *Mandrillephant Kaijin *Manta Ray Kaijin *Manticore Kaijin *Mantis Kaijin *Mantis Shrimp Kaijin *Markhor Kaijin *Marlin Kaijin *Meerkat Kaijin *Mijinko Kaijin *Mink Kaijin *Millipede Kaijin *Mockingbird Kaijin *Mole Kaijin *Mole Cricket Kaijin *Mongoose Kaijin *Monitor Lizard Kaijin *Monkey Kaijin *Monkeyphant Kaijin *Moose Kaijin *Mosquito Kaijin *Moth Kaijin *Mountain Goat Kaijin *Mouse Kaijin *Moray Eel Kaijin *Mudskipper Kaijin *Mushroom Kaijin *Muskox Kaijin *Mustang Kaijin *Narwhal Kaijin *Naked Mole Rat Kaijin *Nautilus Kaijin *Newt Kaijin *Nightingale Kaijin *Nudibranch Kaijin *Numbat Kaijin *Nutria Kaijin *Nyala Kaijin *Ocelot Kaijin *Octophant Kaijin *Octopus Kaijin *Octosnail Kaijin *Okapi Kaijin *Olingo Kaijin *Opossum Kaijin *Orangutan Kaijin *Orca Kaijin *Oriole Kaijin *Oryx Kaijin *Osprey Kaijin *Ostrich Kaijin *Otter Kaijin *Oviraptor Kaijin *Owl Kaijin *Owlbear Kaijin *Oyster Kaijin *Pachycephalosaurus Kaijin *Panda Kaijin *Pandaroo Kaijin *Pangolin Kaijin *Panther Kaijin *Parakeet Kaijin *Parasaurolophus Kaijin *Parrot Kaijin *Peacock Kaijin *Pegasus Kaijin *Pelican Kaijin *Penguin Kaijin *Peryton Kaijin *Pheasant Kaijin *Phoenix Kaijin *Pig Kaijin *Pigeon Kaijin *Pike Kaijin *Pineapple Kaijin *Piranha Kaijin *Pitohui Kaijin *Plankton Kaijin *Plateosaurus Kaijin *Platypus Kaijin *Plover Kaijin *Polar Bear Kaijin *Porcupine Kaijin *Portugese Man O' War Kaijin *Potoo Kaijin *Potto Kaijin *Prairie Dog Kaijin *Prawn Kaijin *Proboscis Monkey Kaijin *Pronghorn Kaijin *Pteranodon Kaijin *Puffin Kaijin *Python Kaijin *Quail Kaijin *Quagga Kaijin *Quetzal Kaijin *Quetzalcoatl Kaijin *Quokka Kaijin *Quoll Kaijin *Rabbit Kaijin *Raccoon Kaijin *Rat Kaijin *Rattlesnake Kaijin *Raven Kaijin *Red Panda Kaijin *Reef Triggerfish Kaijin *Reindeer Kaijin *Rhea Kaijin *Rhinoceros Kaijin *Rhinodile Kaijin *Rhinophant Kaijin *Roadrunner Kaijin *Robin Kaijin *Rockfish Kaijin *Rooster Kaijin *Rottweiler Kaijin *Salamander Kaijin *Satyr Kaijin *Sawshark Kaijin *Scorpion Kaijin *Seagull Kaijin *Seahorse Kaijin *Sealion Kaijin *Sea Cucumber Kaijin *Sea Otter Kaijin *Sea Snake Kaijin *Sea Swallow Kaijin *Sea Turtle Kaijin *Seal Kaijin *Serval Kaijin *Shagamaw Kaijin *Sheep Kaijin *Shoebill Kaijin *Shrew Kaijin *Shrimp Kaijin *Siamang Kaijin *Sifaka Kaijin *Silkworm Kaijin *Skink Kaijin *Skunk Kaijin *Sloth Kaijin *Slothorilla Kaijin *Slow Loris Kaijin *Slug Kaijin *Slug Moth Kaijin *Snail Kaijin *Snoligoster Kaijin *Snow Leopard Kaijin *Snowy Owl Kaijin *Sparrow Kaijin *Sperm Whale Kaijin *Spider Kaijin *Spoonbill Kaijin *Springbok Kaijin *Squid Kaijin *Squirrel Kaijin *Star-nosed Mole Kaijin *Starfish Kaijin *Stargazer Kaijin *Stickleback Kaijin *Stingray Kaijin *Stork Kaijin *Struthiomimus Kaijin *Sturgeon Kaijin *Styracosaurus Kaijin *Sugar Glider Kaijin *Sun Bear Kaijin *Swallow Kaijin *Swan Kaijin *Swordfish Kaijin *Takin Kaijin *Tamandua Kaijin *Tanuki Kaijin *Tapir Kaijin *Tarantula Kaijin *Taranturilla Kaijin *Tarsier Kaijin *Tasmanian Devil Kaijin *Tengu Kaijin *Therizinosaurus Kaijin *Termite Kaijin *Thorny Devil Kaijin *Tiger Kaijin *Toad Kaijin *Tobiuo Kaijin *Tokay Gecko Kaijin *Tortoise Kaijin *Toucan Kaijin *Triceratops Kaijin *Tumbleweed Kaijin *Turkey Kaijin *Tyrannosaurus Kaijin *Uakari Kaijin *Uguisu Kaijin *Umbrella Bird Kaijin *Unicorn Kaijin *Urchin Kaijin *Vaquita Kaijin *Velociraptor Kaijin *Vicuna Kaijin *Viper Kaijin *Viperfish Kaijin *Viscacha Kaijin *Vole Kaijin *Vulture Kaijin *Walrus Kaijin *Walrusphant Kaijin *Wanigame Kaijin *Wallaby Kaijin *Wasp Kaijin *Water Buffalo Kaijin *Weasel Kaijin *Whale Shark Kaijin *Whippoorwill Kaijin *White Shark Kaijin *White Tiger Kaijin *Wildebeest Kaijin *Wisent Kaijin *Wolf Kaijin *Wolfbear Kaijin *Wolfoceros Kaijin *Wolverine Kaijin *Woodchuck Kaijin *Woodpecker Kaijin *Wombat Kaijin *Wren Kaijin *X-Ray Fish Kaijin *Xenokeryx Kaijin *Xenops Kaijin *Xerus Kaijin *Yadokugaeru Kaijin *Yak Kaijin *Yellow Jacket Kaijin *Yeti Kaijin *Zebra Kaijin *Zebrashark Kaijin *Zebu Kaijin *Zonkey Kaijin *Zorilla Kaijin *Zorse Kaijin Category:List of Kamen Rider Black monsters